


Demon in the basement

by LonelyDream



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDream/pseuds/LonelyDream
Summary: I don't know will I continue this fanfic... I have some ideas about possible next chapters, but I don't think I'll write it. So I hope you enjoyed.Also I was very afraid of publishing this..





	

Holding the metal door tightly closed Neighbor was methodical hammering the nails into the wet planks. There was a thunderstorm outside, it was bending tree boughs to the ground and sprinkling it with moisture. Drops from sky seeped into the old barn behind the house, pouring on the notebooks and tiny pencil stub which were left here. The rain didn't forgot bunch of dark boards too, folded by the house owner under one of the most biggest hole in the low ceiling. But there was nothing to choose from.  
It has appeared about week ago. A strange creature, leaving behind itself adherenting spots.  
That Friday which was the thirteenth (it's, of course, didn't mean anything), Neighbor again went down into the hiding behind the strong door basement, holding the little shaking candle in a hand. Down there was dark and cold. Not everyone would dare to come to this place, but atmosphere like that follow the Neighbor since time when he lost his beloved wife and kid. The basement was hiding many secrets and knowing about the most deep places of the home dweller's soul.  
Neighbor sat down near the tiny baby blanket and picked up the teddy bear, put the candle on the floor. Silly animal funny smirked to him with toothless smile and pointless stared at the wall covered with torn wallpaper. Neighbor took a deep breath, then cuddled the toy. It was the one of the few things which reminded the times when family was happy...  
Splurt!  
Rotten tissue burst with crackling, and black liquid sprinkled from inside. Spitting, Neighbor waved his hands, then tried to clean clothes from disgusting substance, but pullover and orange pants were already hopelessly spoiled, and man sadly looked at what's left of a bear. A small dirty rag and dark huge puddle. A toy was entirely filled up with ink, but this can't be! Neighbor remember too well how the boy dragged a bear everywhere, how he and his mother were sewn up his torn off hand... It's impossible...  
Neighbor could sit among the extinct candles too long and perplexedly try to get himself together, but heard the noise of the dishes and clatter of the box in upstairs.  
"Dammit, this boy again..." — Neighbor muttered.  
That guy from the home opposite, Jimmy, decided to make a visit to his neighbor, despite the heavy rain. And Neighbor should hurry, if he want to catch the bully in time.  
When quick footsteps quieted overhead, liquid started to move and formed the amorphous anthropomorphic figure. Ink flowed from it by streams and moves was a bit uncertain, but on a head place, below the rounded horns, shones a big grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know will I continue this fanfic... I have some ideas about possible next chapters, but I don't think I'll write it. So I hope you enjoyed.  
> Also I was very afraid of publishing this..


End file.
